In the Restricted Section
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Secret loves are in danger of being revealed between the bookshelves. Usual disclaimers apply.


"In the Restricted Section"

They glared at each other periodically.

"You didn't have to come here," Hermione said, arms crossed over her knees where she was sitting against one of the bookshelves in the Restricted Section.

"Dumbledore told us to hide in the last place anyone would look for us," he said.

"Professor McGonagall told _us_ to hide in the place we were most comfortable."

"Yeah, well," Sirius said, looking away. "One of them's confused."

"Yes. One of them is."

Silence took over the space again. With only three weeks left before classes, the headmaster and deputy-headmistress had organised a staff game. This was torturous for Hermione and Sirius, as they had ended up stuck together, and had to stay in their hiding place once they got there. Apparently Professor Dumbledore would know if they left.

"What was the point of this exercise?" Sirius asked, tapping his elbows. "I don't see it."

"Well, it can't be a bonding activity," she said. "Professor McGonagall muttered something about being patient. She wouldn't elaborate when I asked."

"Great!" he said, throwing up his arms. "Only Dumbledore would think of a game where you have to wait it out until the end. Whoever lasts the longest wins."

"Most likely," she agreed. He squirmed.

"Listen, I really don't care about winning," he said.

"Is this Sirius Black talking?"

"Yes," he said, scowling at her. "I'm sure you don't want me here anyway."

"You spend enough time avoiding the library," she said, fiddling with her robes. "It would do you good to stay put for awhile. Why? Are you so desperate to get back to your rooms that you're willing to leave as soon as possible?" She didn't want him to go. Not really. It was agony to have him so close, and yet so far. They had started out at opposite ends of the Restricted Section, but gradually moved closer. Now only a few feet separated them.

"What happened to us?" Sirius asked. Their eyes met. "We used to get on so well."

"Not _that_ well."

"Better than now. Admit it, Hermione. Things have changed between us."

She looked at the floor. "Yes."

"Why? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I don't hate you," she said loudly. He nodded. Quite the opposite, she thought.

"So why do you avoid me?"

"Sirius, I'm here almost all day. While students need to study or borrow books, I have to be here. If you want to see me, you just have to come to the library. You have to make the first move."

"You make it sound like I want to ask you out," he said, grinning half-heartedly. She didn't reply. "Sorry. But you know I don't go near a library unless I have to."

"You've taken that to the point of ridiculousness!" she exclaimed. "Oh, look. Just forget about it. We'll just have to accept that we'll never get along. That's it."

"Harry wouldn't like that."

"Harry isn't here."

"Hmph." He stared at the books as he thought. '_Man up_', Severus had told him at lunch. '_You and Madame Granger are completely oblivious to your feelings for each other, just as it is blindingly obvious to everyone else_.'

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. His head snapped down, and he swallowed as he stared at her.

"I mean it," he said. She looked confused. "Go out with me. Get someone else to look after the library for the night, and have dinner with me in Hogsmeade."

She gaped at him, blinking rapidly. "Why?"

"Because I want you to. Because I'm sick of staying away from you just because I'm afraid that you'll say no, because I'm afraid that you don't l…" He stopped there, and tried to concentrate on controlling his emotions. Why didn't she say anything?

"That I don't _what_, Sirius?" she asked. Her voice was strangled, and he didn't dare look up.

"Of all the things, you had to ask that," he said miserably. "I… like you?"

"Oh." He glanced up. Her expression was unreadable. "You like me?"

"Well… okay, I _more_ than like you."

"You do?" She blushed. He didn't see this.

"Fine! I love you!" he shouted.

"Wha…? You _berk_!" He glared at her, hurt. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? All this time we could have had together…"

"It's not like you feel the same way," Sirius mumbled.

"Of course I do," she said softly. "I've been in love with you for months. I thought it was just the same crush I had on you when I was fifteen. Then I was more attracted to you on a grown-up level." She blushed again, and he smirked. "After awhile, I began to think about what it would be like to be your girlfriend, then wife, then mother of your children." His eyes widened. "When I started to think like that, it… well, it hit me. I love you."

"You'd actually want to have my children?"

"Very much."

He smiled gently, and held his arms open. With happy tears in her eyes, Hermione launched herself into his embrace.

THE END

**

* * *

**

This was for the Closet Challenge. I opted to set the story in the Restricted Section; but then I'm an odd person. Well, we were allowed to set it anywhere, so hurrah!

**I've been in a Hermione/Sirius mood lately – not that anyone could tell – so I'm indulging that at the moment. One I'm working on at the moment is going to be a really long one-shot. There's a chaptered story I'm also working on for another challenge, but it's going to take months to write, and I'll have to post virtually at the same time. At least I'm no longer at uni, though I have to do some editing work. Ah well.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
